300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cthuko
'Abilities' ---- Cthugha's living flame Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'For each 2% missing Health, Kuuko's self-healing effects are increased by 1%. If her Health drops below 30%, the healing effect from 'Space CQC Type 100 - Fire Spirit Q' is doubled (increased to 30% of the damage dealt by funnels). ---- 'Space CQC Type 100 - Fire Spirits Q' 'Cost: '''45 / 50 / 70 / 85 / 100' Mana ' Cooldown: '''15 seconds *Passive - 'When enemy heroes hit by the damage from Cthuko's basic attacks, 'Space CQC Type 100 - Fire Spirits Q, or ''Space CQC Type 100 - 01 Sacrifice R, they will be applied with Cthugha mark that lasts for 4 seconds. *''Active - ''Kuuko summons multiple fire spirits (funnels) to float above herself for 4 seconds, the fire spirits auto-attack all nearby enemies, dealing 8/16/24/32/40 + Bonus AD physical damage on them every 0.5 seconds. When fire spirits deal damage to enemies, the spirits convert 15% of the damage dealt to restore Kuuko's Health. ---- '''''Indescribable Bar Things: Cthugha's Original Version W Cost: 40 Mana ' Cooldown: '''10 seconds *Passive - 'The damage dealt by Kuuko's basic attacks or skills applies a '''Burning' debuff on the target, causing a burning effect that deals of target's maximum Health magic damage every second (maximum at 200 magic damage against monsters) for a total of 3 seconds. *''Active - ''Kuuko gains 15/25/35/45/55 bonus Armor, 15/25/35/45/55 bonus Magic Resist and 20% bonus Movement Speed for 4 seconds. ---- '''''Heat Exchanger E Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana ' Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active - 'Kuuko turns the area around herself into '''Cthugha Dimension' field in a form of aura that lasts for 3 seconds, inflicting 5/10/15/20/25 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies within its radius for every 0.5 seconds and reducing their Movement Speed by 5% that can be stacked up to 5 times at a 25% reduction. At the same time, all allied units within the field also gain 5/10/15/20/25 bonus Armor and Magic Resist. The duration of slow effect still continues on the targets after leaving the area for 2 seconds. Upon activation of the field, All enemies with Cthugha mark that stand within the radius of the field be pulled toward Kuuko once. ---- '''''Space CQC Type 100 - 01 Sacrifice R ''Cost: '''20% / 15% / 10% Current Health ' Cooldown: '''90 / 80 / 65 seconds *Active - 'Kuuko dashes toward a targeted enemy hero, inflicting of Kuuko's current Health magic damage to herself as a cost of this skill, at the same time dealing 100/200/300 + of the target's maximum Health + AP magic damage and stunning the target for 1 second. After the target takes damage from this skill, Cthuko gains 5%/10%/15% Damage Reduction for 5 seconds. *Note - ''Increasing Kuuko's Magic Resist can reduce the damage dealt by this skill on herself. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes